


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Kpop

by TaekookDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS at Hogwarts, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Basically Rapper Line BFFs, British and Asian Teachers, EXO - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fifth Year Kim Seokjin, Fifth Year Min Yoongi, First Year Jeon Jungkook, Fourth Year Jung Hoseok, Fourth Year Kim Namjoon, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Jimin hates Potions, Jin is the beautiful and talented guy, Jung Hoseok is Chill, Jung Hoseok|J-Hope/Min Yoongi|Suga/Kim Namjoon|Rap Monster are best friends, Jungkook is tsundere, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kpop Artists Mentioned, M/M, McGonagall is Headmistress, Namjoon is like real smart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Kpop Groups or artists make appearances, Second Year Kim Taehyung, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung is naughty, Third Year Park Jimin, Yoongi is a mischievous rulebreaker, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, future namjin, monsta x - Freeform, nct - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekookDreams/pseuds/TaekookDreams
Summary: BTS, as well as some other kpop artists at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Jeon Jeongguk is a shy, kind of tsundere first year with a bunny smile and a couple of new older friends.Kim Taehyung is a handsome, sweet, cheerful but mischievous second year.Park Jimin is Taehyung's faithful partner in crime,  a third year with a passionate hate for Potions and something of the opposite for a certain fifth year delinquint.Kim Namjoon is a clumsy, but rather clever fourth year, best friend of Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok. And also he's kind of lovestruck by the great Kim Seokjin.Jung Hoseok is just a fourth year who's there to chill and have fun, not avoiding trouble but not causing trouble either.Min Yoongi is a Little Shit of a fifth year, always in trouble or causing it, a guy who cusses and doesn't give a shit except if its about Transfiguration, somehow.Kim Seokjin is the well known, popular Babe of the school, favoured by girls and boys alike, talented chef and one of the top academics, besides Yoongi.Somehow they all know each other.





	1. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syoung13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syoung13/gifts).



> Yeah, I don't know... I love Harry Potter and the world of Hogwarts and I love BTS so... Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Italics are memories, by the way.
> 
>  
> 
> DEDICATED TO SYOUNG13, my Faithful Best Friend, Fellow Potterhead and Kpop Enthusiast
> 
>  
> 
> VOTE BTS MAMA 2017

 

White strands of hair flutter into his eyes. He blinks rapidly and huffs, his breath shifting the pale locks away from his face and clouding a part of the mirror.

 

Yoongi backs away from the mirror, his inked hand (the tattoo on the back of his hand, a black outline of a butterfly with blue and orange hues in it's wings, a result of last year's mischiefmaking, Yoongi still remembers the teachers fussing over it and trying to remove the ink sketch with magic but Yoongi was too smart for that) coming up to run his fingers through his newly bleached hair.

 

A chuckle escapes his lips. 

 

 

 

 

When Yoongi walks in a few minutes later, The Great Hall is filled with the buzz of over a thousand voices. Yoongi makes his way to his place at the Slytherin table. As his school shoes connect quietly with the stone floor, he can sense the growing number of eyes following him. He doesn't look up but an amused smirk pulls on his lips.

 

Its his first night of term as a fifth year and already he has managed to break some rules. The smirk on his mouth grows as he recalls the events of this evening.

 

_"I swear professor, I really need to use the bathroom!" Yoongi whines pleadingly looking up at Professor McGonagall. She was standing with the crowd of new first years, who looked a bit confused. Some of the other fifth years around him snigger at his request but he really doesn't give a shit. Not when he knows what he has in mind. He keeps his eyes fixed on McGonagall._

 

_"Please Professor?" McGonagall's mouth became very thin as she squinted at him. Yoongi tried not to smile or seem suspicious and instead attempted to look as desperate as possible. The first years and other fifth years around him now watched with bated breath, the fifth years too curious to see what McGonagall would say to find amusement. The first years stared at him in a weird mix of bewilderment and awe._

 

_There's silence for a long moment, McGonagall's sharp eyes scrutinising Yoongi, who schools his face into a hopefully innocent looking expression. McGonagall heaves a sigh. "Very well, Mister Min, you may go **but** be back for the Sorting," (at that, the first years sat up a little straighter) "otherwise its detention for you."_

 

_A smile (a gummy one Yoongi hates because it makes him look too fucking soft) immediately lights up Yoongi's face but he forces himself to hide the mischief in his eyes as he promptly skips away from the people gathered there.  "THANK YOU PROFESSOR!"  He yelled, causing the fifth years to snort in laughter and even a couple first years giggled._

 

_He hears McGonagall tell the first years, "And that is not a good role model, and if any of you get into the sort of trouble that one gets into, I'll be more than happy to give you detention and send an owl to your parents, understood?"_

 

_The first years squeaked in acknowledgement but Yoong just cackled_ , _running in the direction of the nearest boy's bathroom. As soon as he is out of sight, however, he slips behind a tapestry into a secret corridor, makes his way quickly towards the Slytherin Common Room._

 

_It was a good thing that he had learnt the password from a Slytherin Head Boy (who should have known better than to tell_  him) _earlier or this would all have been for nothing._

 

_"Salazar," Yoongi mutters, and the stone wall slides open. He strides in quickly and heads straight for the fifth year boys dorm, pulling out his wand, cherry wood and dragon heartstring._

 

 

 

'And the rest, you could say, is history,'  Yoongi thinks in amusement as he swings his legs over the bench at the Slytherin table.

 

Yoongi glances up nonchalantly, as if _nothing_ was out of the ordinary. He pretends he doesn't notice the dozens of gazes focused on him, or his head rather.

 

" _Wicked_ ," he looks up to catch Hoseok running his hands through his hair as he passes him on his own way to the Hufflepuff table. He winks back at his best friend, who just shakes his head with a smile. Jung Hoseok was his best friend, along with a clumsy but unbelievably clever guy by the name Kim Namjoon. Both weren't much younger than him but they were fourth years, and not Slytherins.

 

Everyone assumed him, Min Yoongi, troublesome Slytherin, that everyone lowkey feared, to be stuck up and only be friends with _purebloods_ and not mix with other houses. So, many were surprised to know that Yoongi himself was a half-blood and was best friends with two fourth years, a Muggle-Born Ravenclaw (Namjoon) and a Pureblood Hufflepuff (Hoseok).

 

Yoongi couldn't give a shit really, he befriended who he wanted and he didn't care what others thought of it. 

 

The echo of a teaspoon against glass pulls Yoongi out of his reverie, to find other students also look up towards the sound.

 

He hadn't even realised that the new first years had filed into the room. They were now all crowded around the front of the Great Hall.

 

The hall quieted down and all attention was fixed on the front of the large room. 

 

Then McGonagall began to speak.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jeongguk feels self-concious under the gaze of the rest of the school. Its difficult to pay attention to Professor McGonagall with the the eyes of the whole student body fixed on him. He tries to listen though.

 

 

"-First years, you will now be sorted into your houses. I will call your name and you may come up these steps and sit on this stool. Thereafter, I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head and it will decide which house you will individually be placed in. I remind you that there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,  Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

 

"Very well, let the the sorting begin."

 

Jeongguk expects her to begin calling out names but instead the shabby-looking hat sitting on the stool shifts and a slit in the material opens like a mouth and the hat begins to  _sing._

 

A few minutes pass in silence, except for the Sorting Hat's melody, and with each passing second, Jeongguk feels more and more nervous. 

 

The song finally ends with,  " _And stand together to create a strong defence!"_ Which is met with tumultuous applause.

 

Then Professor McGonagall promptly stands up again and unfolds a parchment scroll. Jeongguk shivers in anticipation.

 

 

"Bhuwakul, Kunpimook!"  McGonagall's voice rings out through the room.

 

A boy with hair flopping to the side and rather long legs steps forward, seemingly quite confident. But as he sits on the stool, and the hat slips onto his head, a flicker of nerves crosses his face. Quiet sinks into the hall. Some time passes and everyone jumps slightly as the hat yells,

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

Cheers break out as Kunpimook smiles and skips down towards the Gryffindor table, the one full of students making the loudest noise.

 

 

"Chae, Hyungwon!"

 

A Korean boy with brown hair walks up, looking a bit scared and shifty.

He sits on the stool, and Professor McGonagall places the Sorting Hat atop his head.

 

There's silence in the hall for an entire four seconds as the Hat says things only Hyungwon can hear.

 

Then- 

 

"RAVENCLAW!"

 

Again, the cheers break out.

 

Jeongguk guesses that the list is in alphabetical order and so prepares himself to wait a  while. It may take some time to get to him, his surname being Jeon. He's quickly reminded of his own nerves but takes a deep breath to calm himself. It'll be alright.

 

 

"-Chapman, Jo-Anne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

 

"Cherwood, Megan!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

 

"Choi, Hansol!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

And Jeongguk watches as Dagworth, Annastasia becomes Ravenclaw. 

 

Do, Kyungsoo and Dong, Sicheng become Slytherin.

 

Finch, Jamie joins the Hufflepuff table with Goulding, Evanna and a  "Holdsworth, Savannah"  becomes a Ravenclaw.

 

Hwang, Chohee is sorted into Gryffindor with Im, Eunsan.

 

When Im, Yunshi joins the Hufflepuff table, and Jang, Mindong joins her moments later, Jeongguk is sweating in a mix of nerves and anticipation. 

 

"Jeffrey, Winnie"

"RAVENCLAW!"

 

 

 

"Jeon,-"

 

 

 

Jeongguk's eyes squeeze shut.

 

 

 

"-Ahseong!"

 

 

His eyes open in confusion.  Huh? Ahseong? As a small, probably the tiniest first year, dark-haired Korean girl steps away from the slowly deteriorating bunch of first years, Jeongguk realises there was someone else who shared his family name. He doesn't know whether to feel relieved or anxious. He's next.

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

Ahseong walks away from the stool with a small satisfied smile on her face and goes to the shouting Gryffindor table.

 

 

"Jeon, Jeongguk!"

 

 

Jeongguk sucks in a breath and steps forward. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his heart is pounding. He makes his way to Professor McGonagall, who is standing next to the stool with the hat in hand. 

 

His legs wobble as he turns and slides onto the wooden seat of the stool and in the next second the hat is falling onto his head.


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what house Jungkook is sorted in, have a look in the mind of Taehyung and some flashbacks from our boy Yoongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, readers!  
> First off, I am so so so sorry for not updating this for such a long time. I'm not making excuses, but I've been really busy with school work and assessments, my phone broke and it had to get fixed, I was (and still am) stressed about studying and bringing my marks up to improve my average. So much has been going on, and I've been so tired and I kinda lost motivation... I also did write Chapter Two but IT GOT DELETED AND I WAS SO MAD AND FELT LIKE GIVING UP ON LIFE. So I didn't update in a long time... Sorry :(
> 
> Second, THANK YOU to all my readers, especially ones that left kudos and commented, it helped to motivate me to continue writing.
> 
> Thirdly, I really hope you enjoy this chapter guys!
> 
>  
> 
> (Happy Jungkook Day and Happy Spring Day!)

Kim Taehyung sits at the Gryffindor table and watches as The Sorting takes place. His stomach is aching in hunger but he's too fascinated in watching The Sorting now - just last year that was him standing in front of an old hat perched on a stool.

 

 

Professor McGonagall has just begun calling out the surnames beginning with   _J._

 

 

He watches as someone called Jang and then some tiny British newbies are sorted before observing as the second Jeon of the evening (Jeongseok, he thinks the name is) walks forward.

 

 

Jeongseok has jet black hair, the cutest baby face and a rather endearing overbite that makes him look rather like a bunny rabbit.

 

 

Taehyung has the odd urge to giggle.

 

 

He watches as the brim of the Sorting Hat slips down the Jeon boy's face, to cover his eyes. Taehyung is reminded of his own Sorting, when the Hat did the same thing. The compulsion to laugh returns but Taehyung holds it in as the Great Hall is engulfed in silence. Instead, his stomach growls, quietly enough that only Jimin, sitting next to him, and Xiumin, the Gryffindor Prefect seated across them, notices.

 

 

The Hat sits unmoving atop Jeongseok's head, for probably the longest time yet this evening.

 

 

Only the tip of Jeongseok's pale nose and his lips (his bottom lip is full compared to his almost non-existent op lip, which is thinner and Taehyung finds it ridiculously adorable) are visible.

 

 

The Jeon boy's lips part as he listens to the Hat's voice in his head, revealing his bunny teeth and Taehyung finds himself wishing the Hat to yell out,  "GRYFFINDOR!"  

 

 

His stomach growls louder.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yoongi doesn't think there has ever been that many Asian kids joining the school at once. It seems that they, like he did, had moved from South Korea, China, Thailand, wherever to have a new life in England. Probably because they discovered the magic in their blood.

 

 

It may be the sixth Sorting he has ever watched, but Yoongi still finds himself wondering if he was that puny as a first year. Can't be. Yoongi is quite short by nature, this feature quite common in his family, but at least he was average height. These first years looked like they were barely breaching eleven.

 

 

Yoongi thinks back to his first sorting, the smirk once again pulling at his mouth as he remembers.

 

 

   _A new school year starts in September for Min Youngchae, a few months before her cousin Yoongi's eleventh birthday. The excited female third year had chatted on and on about her life at Hogwarts for a whole two weeks before the new term began, her words falling to the hungry ears of Yoongi._

 

 

_Ten year old Yoongi, new to the likes of great Britain, is getting quite curious, wanting to know more about this Hogwarts all his cousins kept talking about. It sounded marvellous and definitely less boring than his life here in this Muggle neighbourhood he lives in with his widowed uncle._

 

 

_Yoongi already knows that he too will be attending Hogwarts sometime soon, his mother already having told him his name is down to go to Hogwarts. That was when his magical capacity had started manifesting itself in more noticeable ways._

 

 

_That was before he moved to England._

 

 

_That was before the accident._

 

 

_-He remembers living in Daegu, South Korea, when he was younger yet. He remembers the day he got suspended from school, (sometime last year, or maybe the year before) when his Mathematics teacher began to shout at him and throw a fit because Yoongi had not handed in an assignment on 3D objects and their Properties. Yoongi thought Maths to be easy, the topic was rather tedious for him, but he still did all his homework and assignments, not because he wanted to per say, but because he didn't want to disappoint his mother._

 

 

_His Mathematics assignment had mysteriously disappeared, right when it was time to hand it in. Yoongi had searched his bag rather frantically, but it was nowhere to be found. He even got permission to check in his Homeroom class, the bathroom, the table he sat at during break, and, when Yoongi grew desperate, even the dustbin._

 

 

_He could not find it. That was when his teacher lost it. Mr Shin began yelling that Yoongi did not do his assignment, and never did his homework either, which were both lies. Mr Shin went on to say that Yoongi had  "gone on a wild goose chase pretending to look for the assignment,"  and that Yoongi was a dishonest and disruptive learner in his class._

 

 

_That was when Yoongi's quiet indignation became red hot anger. Disruptive?! Yoongi hardly ever spoke in class, unless it was to answer a question. He always sat and completed his work quickly and in silence, and, more often then not, getting all his answers right._

 

 

_Yoongi always did his homework, no matter how much he wished he didn't have to, and he definitely did his assignment._

 

 

_He tried to explain this to his teacher, but it was futile; Mr Shin only snapped at him to stop back-chatting._

 

 

_Then Yoongi's face had felt weird, a strange sensation seemed to be travelling through his skin, not burning but... tingling._

 

 

_He felt his eyes grow wider, as he stared at Mr Shin's infuriatingly smug and wrinkly face. Suddenly, a piece of chalk fell from its holder next to the board. It broke in two upon coming in contact with the floor, splitting into uneven halves that bounced a bit on impact._

 

 

_The subdued class and Yoongi's eyes travelled to where the chalk lay in a small patch of white dust on the thinly carpeted floor. Mr Shin turned around to glance at it too._

 

 

_There did not seem to have been any reason for it to have moved, let alone fallen. The class and Mr Shin's eyes moved in synchronisation to stare at Yoongi._

 

 

_Young Yoongi couldn't even care less. A weird kind of anger diluted with the slight cold rushing feeling of fear was surging through him. Anger because of how much of a lie everything his teacher said was. The fear mostly because of the looming thought of what would happen if he kept on like this, but also because he was afraid of himself and what he would do._

 

 

_Too late._

 

 

_The chalk had suddenly started... levitating._

_The emotion rushed through Yoongi._

_The piece of chalk flew up to the board and... began to draw._

 

 

_A hill?  A mountain range? A hand?_

 

 

 

_A middle finger._

 

 

 

_The room had been painfully silent, except for couple of the girls that had gasped. The whole class had gaped, eyes wide at first the board, then at Yoongi and then back._

 

 

_Yoongi could hardly recalls the events that occured next. He remembers being yanked out the room, ending up in the principal's office. Then the headmaster began to lecture him and his mom was arriving._

 

 

_His mother was weird that day, she didn't get mad. She was rather calm, if not a little flustered. She spoke quickly with the principal and had a strange look in her eyes. Then they were walking in the parking lot._

 

 

_The car ride home was short, suburb scenery flashing past._

 

 

_At home, Yoongi's mom did not unlock the house, but settled onto the porch swing. She beckoned Yoongi._

 

 

_He walked slowly, confused and unsure. His head ached a little._

 

 

_His mother did not shout._

 

 

_She wrapped him in her arms and held him close. Neither said anything until his mom muttered that it was all in the past, history. And Yoongi felt weird like something was stuck in his throat and burning the backs of his eyes._

 

 

_Later that night, she explained magic and Hogwarts to him. She told him they'd move to England. She didn't tell him to go to sleep. Instead, she let him ask questions._

 

 

_Even at such a young age, Yoongi understood the pressure his parents put on him to do well, to do his school work, whereas he already knew what he wanted. But now he felt understood, believed in, accepted. Now he felt-_

 

_Ten year old Yoongi doesn't want to think about it._

 

 

_He tucks his dark head on his pillow, before falling asleep like death._

 

 

 

_The next evening, Yoongi went upstairs after dinner. His excuse was that he was tired, and wanted to wash up and sleep early. His uncle and cousins and mother thought nothing of it, Yoongi always slept a lot, and frequently, even then._

 

 

 

_But Yoongi had instead turned right on the landing instead of left. He snuck into his uncle's  office. And, in the hidden desk drawer he always knew it was in, he took the old Invisibility Cloak._

 

 

_The next day he had snuck onto the Hogwarts Express, invisible and laughing as the train began to move and he watched his family start looking around for him._

 

 

_He laughed._

 

 

 'And the rest, you could say, is history,' Yoongi thinks. He doesn't smirk this time. 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Jeongguk thinks the school would think him crazy for having his eyes so tightly shut, thats if they could see them. The Hat's brim reaches the bridge of his nose, and trembles ever so slightly as the Hat talks to him.

 

 

"Talented, yes. A clever streak and a fast learner. Would do well in Ravenclaw, you would."

 

 

Jungkook furrowed his brow.

 

 

"Ah, but I sense a hidden bravery and valiance... Perhaps Gryffindor would be the better option...?"

 

 

For some reason, Jeongguk's eyes fly open in panic. The Hat continues to talk.

 

 

"Hufflepuff is not for you... You are quiet yes... But you are multi-talented and extraordinary... You may seem so, but you are not passive."

 

 

Jeongguk's mind was jumbled. What?

 

 

"Unless of course... Certain cunning... Sharpness and...  Mysterious aura... Well... Fit..."  filters through the buzz.

 

 

'Mysterious aura? Jeongguk doesn't know about that. He guesses it seems that way to others, yeah, but-'

 

 

His thoughts are interupted as the Hat opens it's tear of a mouth and shouts.

 

 

Jeongguk barely registers what's going on, even though the yell is still ringing in his ears abd reverberating around his skull.

 

 

He slowly gets up and begins walking to the table seemingly cheering the loudest.

 

 

He still hasn't caught on yet, until the Asian white-blonde guy he saw earlier leans forward and says,

 "Welcome, kid," in a gruff voice.

 

 

Then the echoes in his head start to make sense, as he slides, dreamlike, onto the bench at the long table.

 

 

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its like midnight here and I just wrote this chapter from scratch after studying Economics for like four hours. I HAD TO POST IT FOR JUNGKOOK'S BIRTHDAY OKAY. BY THE WAY, CHECK OUT HIS COVER OF 2U.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comment what you thought. Yoongi's memory was like a flashback inside a flashback. THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> (expect an update soon)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT, OR CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS!!!
> 
> I should update soon enough (hopefully).
> 
> Apologies for any errors made of any kind.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, Jeongguk is a Half-Blood, his mother was a witch and his dad a Muggle-Born. However, his mother died when he was born, meaning he has never met her,which is why he seems kind of clueless.
> 
>  
> 
> VOTE BTS 2017 MAMA


End file.
